A Christmas Night
by Dinha-Chan
Summary: Horo Horo revela seus sentimentos a Ren. O que será que irá acontecer? ShonenAi. Yaoi. HoroHoro x Ren


Primeira fic medo

Gente, eu tentei! T.T

Dinha-Chan!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Atenção:** **Este fanfic contém YAOI, ou seja, homem x homem, portanto homofóbicos fora!**

Não quero reclamações vindas de pessoas preconceituosas ò.ó

-------------------------------------------------------------

**+A Christmas Night+**

-------------------------------------------------------------

A animada noite de Natal na pensão Funbari. Todos nós aqui reunidos desfrutando de todas as alegrias, confusões, mas principalmente da companhia dos amigos. Ao lado da mesa farta, Yoh se desculpa de Anna por ter deixado o Peru passar do ponto. Ela, com uma cara nada amigável, parece que não aceitará as desculpas. Chocolove, com mais uma de suas piadas sem graça, está vestido de mulher e Ryu se diverte com a fantasia do garoto e tenta imitá-lo, enquanto Tamao olha muito envergonhada com a atitude dos dois e não sabe com que cara olha para Lyserg que apenas continua sorrindo como de costume. Fausto, com Manta no colo, fica a imaginar como seria o corpo miniatura por dentro. Sua querida Eliza sorri enquanto vê Manta muita assustado por estar no colo de um "maluco", segundo o ponto de vista do próprio. Eu e minha irmã Pirika nos divertimos enquanto vemos a bagunça da casa e comemos. Minha felicidade diminui ao ver o grandioso Ren Tao solitário e desanimado sentado ao nosso lado na mesa. Por que quando te vejo assim me sinto tão mal? Essa é uma das perguntas que não param de embaralhar meus pensamentos me deixando muito confuso. Já faz alguns meses que elas aparecem em minha mente, e há algum tempo atrás me recusava a aceitar o verdadeiro sentido delas. Hoje começo a aceitar o que realmente estou sentindo e percebo que esse sentimento só cresce a cada instante que compartilho com ele. Sim, eu o amo. Sendo assim não consigo vê-lo dessa maneira triste e distante. Bem o jeito é tentar chamar a atenção dele como sempre faço: arranjando confusão.

Horo: - Hey, hey, cabeça de agulha, desse jeito você está comendo tão rápido que é provável que a comida estrague na sua frente. - Ren mal tocava na comida, parecia mais que brincava com ela.

Ren: Pode ficar com ela. - Disse em um tom triste.

Então ele se levantou e foi para a o lado de fora da pensão. Aquele não era o Ren briguento que conhecia. Será que... Meu tom foi muito grosso? Como sou burro! Como pude ser tão grosso com ele em plena noite de Natal? Como pude machucar aqueles olhos ambar que naquela noite já estavam tão tristes? Mais e mais perguntas apertavam-se em minha cabeça e me deixavam muito mais confuso. Até que um pensamento venceu os outros e destacou-se em minha mente: Deixe de ser cabeça-dura e vá lá falar com ele. Isso mesmo que eu iria fazer. Virei-me a Pirika e disse:

Horo: - Estou um pouco cansado... Acho que irei me deitar por alguns minutos e depois voltarei, ok?

Pirika: - Depois volte. Você mal comeu como costuma! Tamao e Ryu disseram que prepararam sobremesas maravilhosas!

Horo: Então pode deixar que depois eu volto! - E mostrei um sorriso forçado a minha irmã que correspondeu ao meu sorriso.

Saí em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos... E que também ia para o lado de fora da pensão. Logo fui ao encontro do "meu" chinês que estava perdido olhando para as estrelas e para os fogos que algumas vezes riscavam o céu. Sentei-me ao seu lado e tentei dizer algumas palavras que demoraram a conseguir sair:

Horo: - Ren desculpe acho que fui meio grosso com você aquela hora... Achei que não teria problema falar contigo daquela maneira mesmo sendo noite de Natal...

Ren se virou para mim e seus olhos chocaram-se com os meus. Ah aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos brilhantes como ouro, felinos e atentos. Iluminados pela Lua ficavam ainda mais lindos... E porque não dizer provocantes. Não sei se agüentaria mais tempo olhando para eles. A vontade que tinha era de me deixar levar por eles sem pensar em mais nada. Mas meu momento de transe foi cortado pela linda voz do dono dos olhos.

Ren: - Não se preocupe... Você sabe que não fez mal nenhum... Nós costumamos nos falar assim sempre, por que hoje seria diferente?

Então comecei a pensar exatamente isto: Por que seria diferente hoje? Por que foi diferente hoje? Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Horo: - Ren... Alguma coisa está te incomodando? Porque se hoje fosse como nos outros dias, você se irritaria e provavelmente começaríamos a brigar...

Ren: - Eu só não estou com muito ânimo para brigar...

Horo: - Sei que algo está te incomodando... Sou seu amigo pode confiar em mim... Se algo está te deixando triste acho que é mais do que meu dever tomar consciência do que se trata e tentar animá-lo...- Outro pensamento saltou em minha cabeça após eu dizer isto: Amigo... Será que serei apenas isso para sempre?

Ren olhou para mim com aqueles lindos olhos arregalados. É acho que nunca tinha dito nada assim par ele. Mas na verdade é que eu tinha um pouco de medo de agir assim com ele... Ele sempre era tão frio com as pessoas... Não sei o que eu faria se ele interpretasse mal o que eu disse e acabasse descobrindo algo de meus sentimentos... E se ele começasse a me evitar já que descobriria que eu era um garoto idiota que gostava de outros garotos? Mas sim eu era, tinha que aceitar isso. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha sentido nada por qualquer outro garoto... A pessoa em questão era Ren. Pra mim pouco importava o fato dele ser um garoto. O jeito como ele me olha, como anda, como fala, como luta, tudo simplesmente tudo, me encanta. Não é porque ele é um garoto que deixa de ser uma pessoa. E o que mais importa é o amor que sentimos por outra pessoa independentemente de seu sexo, sua cor ou sua idade... Pelo menos isso é o que minha cabeça começou a pensar depois de identificar o novo sentimento que foi crescendo quando fui conhecendo o chinês...

Ren: - Horo... Muito obrigado. Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, obrigado por ser meu amigo. Confio muito em você, então irei dizer logo o que está acontecendo... Terei que voltar para a China em breve... - disse escondendo seu belo e pálido rosto na escuridão.

Levei um choque. Meu Ren, MEU Ren iria para longe de mim! O que eu iria fazer? Quanto tempo ele sumiria? Quanto tempo eu agüentaria? Quantas coisas poderiam acontecer com ele lá e nós nem suspeitaríamos? Não sabia muito bem o que fazer naquela hora... Aproximei-me dele, peguei pelo queixo o pequeno rosto que estava escondido na escuridão e o virei para mim. Ele me olhou e percebi que estava levemente vermelho e novamente com os olhos arregalados. Dei-me conta do que fazia e fiquei muito envergonhado.

Horo: - Err... Mas sabe quanto tempo você terá que ficar lá?

Ren: Não, não sei... Mas duvido que seja pouco, tenho que resolver alguns problemas de minha família...

Horo: - Mas você não pode ir! - e o abracei.

Bem, acho que ele ficou sem entender a situação. É acho que não foi só minha boca foi mais rápida que minha mente, como normalmente era. Mas o que isso importava se ele fosse embora? Se ele se fosse todo aquele sentimento que estava dentro de mim poderia se perder, sumir. Quem sabe eu me afogaria em tristeza e arrependimentos... Mas... Se naquele momento eu tentasse mudar tudo? Se eu dissesse o que sentia? Antes eu me sentiria muito mal só de pensar em perdê-lo... Mas agora que o destino já iria nos separar o que eu tinha a perder?

Apertei-o contra mim e para minha surpresa ele correspondeu ao meu abraço. Senti-me completo naquele momento. Ele apoiava a cabeça dele sobre meu ombro. Eu sentia o doce cheiro de quem havia conquistado meu coração. Agora era a hora.

Horo: - Ren... Me desculpe se isso pode terminar com nossa amizade... Mas eu preciso te dizer isso... Eu te amo. - Apertei-o mais enquanto escondia meu rosto para não vê-lo.

Os segundos passaram. Talvez os mais demorados de minha vida. Senti que ele se mexia lentamente. Quando percebi, ele estava me beijando.

Aqueles tão desejados lábios finalmente estavam juntos aos meus. Lentamente comecei a abri-los e nossas línguas se encontraram, num toque mágico. Comecei a percorrer cada milímetro daquela boca com que tanto já havia sonhado, queria memorizar cada mínimo detalhe dela. Aquele tímido beijo foi se aprofundando até que sentimos falta de ar e nos separamos.

Abri meus olhos e olhei para ele, ele estava com os lhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Eu o abracei. Então ele me disse:

Ren: - Horo... Eu também te amo. Você não tem idéia do quanto que sofri pensando em te deixar sem ao menos ter dito que te amava... Obrigado Horo Horo. - e escondeu sua cabeça em meu peito.

Apertei-o contra mim e perguntei sorrindo:

Horo: - Obrigado pelo que?

Ren: - Por me fazer feliz.

Ficamos então abraçados sem nos preocupar com o tempo que passava, mas sim com o que nos restava a passar juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tá, tá ficou uma porcaria ¬¬

Depois eu tento escrever algo melhor T.TT

Acho que ainda não estou preparada para escrever um lemon u.ú

Bem, mas aqui fica o recado para as fãs de Horo²/Ren no Brasil: CORAGEM!

Vamos gente tentem escrever uma fic! ;.;

Vamos salvar o Brasil da falta de HoroxRen!

Vamos deixem comentários sobre o que ficou bom e o que ficou ruim na fic, o que vocês acham que eu deveria melhorar, etc. Afinal sou uma escritora em treinamento! u.û

Beijos a todos e entrem nas minha comunidades sobre Horo²xRen e Yaoi! xD


End file.
